The Everyday Life of Kouka Kingdom's Royal Babysitter
by harukatana
Summary: Ten years ago at Hiryuu Castle on a rainy day, Yona, Soo-won and a certain Captain of the Royal Guard are stuck together. What could possibly happen?


**Author's notes :** I'm back guys ! To celebrate my return after all this time I decided to write a cute oneshot which I already wanted to write a long time ago. Anyways it was a lot of fun to write, I hope you'll have fun while reading it too. I hope you enjoy this little gift ;D

* * *

 _Hiryuu Castle, ten years ago_

"I can't take it anymore, I hate this rain !" the six year old Yona said while pouting.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it Yona." answered Soo-won.

"But I'm bored, So B-O-R-E-D ! We can't play outside because of the rain and it's been rainning for days !" she complained.

"Then why don't we try a new game, a game which we can play indoor ?"

"Eh ?! You know one ?" Yona said surprised. Excitement could be detected both in her violet orbs and in her voice.

"Yes, it takes three people to play" replied Soo-won.

"But … there's only the two of us here, so we can't play it" she said disappointed, all trace of excitement gone.

"Eh, aren't we three already ?" Soo-won smiled and pointed his finger in the direction of the captain of royal guard who had been standing by the door the whole time.

 _What ?! oh no , the storm is coming._ Thought the twenty four year old Joo-doh as he saw the two young children smiling at him and running towards him.

"Joo-doh play with us" the princess asked as she grabbed his sleeve with her tiny hands.

"I won't princess Yona, I'm here to watch over you, not to play with you, go ask some servant."

"You're so cold Joo-doh, you're always grumpy that's no fun !"

"Was that your way to politely ask me to play with you Princess ? Because that's still a no."

Soo-won looked at Joo-doh and made a sign for him to bend down. Soo-won stood on his tiptoes and whispered to the royal guard's ear. "Come on Joo-doh, the King wouldn't be pleased if the princess were to be unhappy."

"Lord Soo-won that's ..." he considered what the young blond haired prince had just said and imagined the whole scene. _It's gonna be such a pain, argh these two kids !_

"… fine let's play your stupid game" he said defeated.

"Really ? Yay ! thank you Joo-doh, you're the best, I love you !" Yona shouted as she hugged Joo-doh's legs.

"Yeah yeah.." Even though he voiced it as he didn't care, he was actually very happy to hear those words come out of his protegee's mouth, and see her affection for him.

"So, Lord Soo-won care to explain the rules of this game ?"

"Yes. It's a game where someone gives you two options. It's played in turns. As for the two options, you either have the choice between truth, where you are asked a question and have to reply honestly, or either dare, where you are asked to do something and must do it. If you choose to give up, you are eliminated and will have to wait for the next round to play again. However, you have the right to pass your turn two times before being eliminated. Quite simple isn't it ?"

 _Argh why did I agree to play this stupid game, I already have a headache. I'm going to regret it._

"It seems simple, but if I don't understand you will help me, so we will be fine" Yona added with a smile.

"Then Yona, Joo-doh, let's begin to play. I will start to show you what it looks like"

"Yona, truth or dare ?"

"Truth!" she replied excited.

"When was the last time you asked for a jewel as your birthday gift ?"

"Um .. ah I know ! It was last year, I wanted an hair accessory."

"Okay, your turn now Yona. You can ask to either of us."

"Okay ! So Joo-doh I will ask you since you seem to get bored: truth or dare ?"

 _What am I going to choose, she could ask me to do anything if I were to choose dare, okay let's play safety._ "Truth"

"Um, it's a little embarassing but that's all I could think about so Joo-doh, do you have someone you like ?"

 _Wait what ?! Of all the question she could ask that's the one she wants to know about ?! ... Oh well it's not like it's a secret so.._ "No, I do not Princess Yona."

"Eh why ? You're awesome, kind and strong even though you're grumpy ! Why don't women want to be your bride ?"

"Yes Joo-doh why is that ?" added Soo-won laughing.

 _These kids !_ "Oi ! I never said women don't- argh that's not the point ! I don't have a person I love because it's a pain and I could no longer achieve my duty to the crown. Satisfied ?"

"Oh ... I see, but it seems lonely."

"Anyway, I guess it's my turn now." _I can't believe I'm playing this idiotic game with children_. "Truth or dare ?"

"Dare !" she replied enthusiastically.

"Wow, you're so brave Yona !" Yona blushed at the praise coming from her beloved Soo-won.

 _Great and what am I supposed to ask the Princess to do now ?_ Seeing Joo-doh was struggling to find something, Soo-won whispered to his ear.

 _Well, it should be fine if it's that._ "Princess Yona, show us a dance you were taught."

"O-okay, but you can't laugh !" she said with her cheeks reddening.

"Yes yes"

"Do your best Yona !"

And so she began to dance. The dance was quite difficult and Yona stumbled a few times, but didn't give up. _The Princess can be cute sometimes and really stubborn._ Joo-doh at the thought let a small smile cross his face.

"Here, I'm done" she said panting a little.

"Yay ! You were amazing Yona ! Right Joo-doh ?"

"Yes, it was a beautiful dance." _Let's just put aside the fact that she stumbled, she really did her best._

"My turn, my turn !"

"Joo-doh, truth or dare ?"

"Dare"

"Ask me something you have always wanted to know."

"Eh, you can do that Soo-won ?"

"Isn't the dare supposed to concern the person itself ?" asked the older man.

"No, not necessarily." he replied with a smile.

 _Well I'm safe for now, wouldn't have liked to know what the Prince wanted me to do. He's much more intelligent than he pretends. It could have been an embarrassing scene_.

"So Joo-doh, is there something you've always wanted to ask Soo-won ?"

"No, not really" _A servant doesn't ask questions, he obeys._

"Come on Joo-doh, I haven't been able to play since we began, I'm getting b-o-r-e-d !" he said imitating Yona.

"Fine, give me a few moments and let me think about it."

Nearly five minutes had passed and Joo-doh had finally found his question. "Lord Soo-won, what kind of man do you want to become?"

"Eh, that's a difficult question Joo-doh right Soo-won ?"

"No, it's not that difficult. I want to become someone who can help other people, fight for them, protect them. And I want to be a brave warrior, like father. He's my example."

 _As expected of you Lord Soo-won. As I thought, you will become a great man I have high expectations for you._

* * *

The game continued for an hour before it finally ended.

"Wow, that sure was entertaining" said the young blond.

"Yes I had a lot of fun what about you Joo-doh ?"

"That was fine ... I guess ?"

"Aah !"

"What is it Yona ?"

"The rain ! It finally stopped !" she happily shouted.

"No way ! We had so much fun we didn't realize the rain stopped ! That's great !" he said laughing.

"Huh ? Why are you both so happy ?"

"Be-because we can finally play outside !" Yona and Soo-won said standing and running towards the door.

"Thank you for playing with us Joo-doh !"

"Princess Yona, Lord Soo-won be careful if you're going to be playing outside, the ground will be slippery and dangerous after it rained so much !"

"We will !" both of them said in unison as their voice could already be heard from the end of the corridor.

"Good grief ! These kids can be quite tiring. Well got to get back to work now."

* * *

"Wow, Soo-won look at that !" she shouted as she asked Soo-won to come over.

"Eh what is it ?"

"Look, the raindrops on this leaf look like jewels !" The so awaited sun had been reflecting its light through every raindrop on the leaf, making it look like a small crystal marble.

"That's really beautiful." he said smiling. "Let's search for other beautiful things in the garden, I'm sure there are a lot of it !"

"Yeah !"

They searched in the whole garden for hours, Joo-doh had already passed by their way a few times and could hear their laughter. _At least some of us have fun._ He thought, smiling knowing his protegees were happy and having fun. But he could not stay much longer, he was busy as always. And he walked back indoor, carrying numerous official reports.

...

"Joo-doh" Il said. "You can take a break, you've been working for hours."

"But, there are still a lot of things left to do and-"

"Joo-doh, that will be all for today. Min-soo will help me finish, besides there will still be work tommorow. I need you to be efficient."

"Yes, I understand your Majesty." he answered as he bowed before exiting the room. _So I can relax huh? What should I do?_

It wasn't long before the captain of the royal guard decided it would be nice to relax outside, since the sun had appeared after such a long time. He went to one side of the garden sat and drank a cup of herbal tea which he was fond of. The scent was strong, just like the taste. He closed his eyes trying to relax even more. Even though he was at the opposite side of the largest garden of the castle, Joo-doh could still hear the laughter of the Prince and the Princess. _Do they ever get tired ?_

"Wait Yona, be careful that's dangerous !" Soo-won said worried. _Dangerous ? What could the princess be doing ?_

"It's not really, just wait I will get it".

"Yona it's too high, what if you fall ?" _High ? Fall ?_ That's when Joo-doh opened his eyes and decided to stand up and go to them.

He didn't have to look far to find them. However, he never thought he would see the Princess in such a place. There, the princess was up a small tree, her hands trying to reach a beautiful dark blue flower growing on a branch.

"I got it !" she said, however, before she could realize, her feet had slipped on the slippery trunk. "kyaa !"

"Yona !"

"Princess !" he shouted as began running towards her. _It's too late, I'm too far !_

Soo-won opened his arms to catch his falling cousin. Which he fortunately succeed to do.

Both of them were now lying on the ground, side by side.

"Yona, are you okay, did you hurt yourself somewhere ?"

"I think I twisted my ankle" she said with teary eyes "but you protected me, t-thank you." Hearing that, Joo-doh was a little relieved. _Thank God she's not badly hurt._

"You don't have to thank me silly." And they both burst out in laughter. Well that was until Joo-doh appeared above them looking extremely angry.

"Oh, J-Joo-doh"

They immediately got up. They were covered in mud and had some leaves stuck in their hair.

"Princess Yona, Lord Soo-won."

"Y-yes ?" they both answered clearly scared at the scolding coming. However, Joo-doh's look softened, he looked more annoyed than angry.

"I told you the ground would be slippery and dangerous after it rained."

"S-sorry Joo-doh." Soo-won replied.

"I'm sorry too. I just wanted to give you the flower but-"

"That flower ? You mean you plucked it out because you wanted to give it to me ?" Yona nodded.

 _Argh that's so cute_ "I see. Thank you princess Yona, I'm happy. But please next time be careful."

"Yes, I promise."

Joo-doh picked up the teary Princess in his arms and held the Prince's hand.

"Huh ? Where are we going Joo-doh?"

"We're going to take care of the Princess' twisted ankle. And since we're at it you are both going to take a bath. It's not appropriate for a Prince and a Princess to be covered in mud, I will get you a new change of clothes."

They both nodded and answered by a little yes.

"Joo-doh" Yona said causing the man to look at her.

"Yes ?"

"T-thank you" and she gave him a little kiss on the cheek while blushing. Soo-won couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

 _These two kids, even though they can be a real pain they can also be quite cute. This job isn't so bad after all._

"Anytime Princess."

* * *

So did you like it ?


End file.
